


heavy blue; 2:03am

by Powdear



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Actually it's really sweet, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: hongjoong is filled with dark thoughts, jongho wants to return the care he's been given before.





	heavy blue; 2:03am

**Author's Note:**

> get the holy water

when hongjoong goes home that night, it's storming over his head, dark clouds only clouding his vision, worries etched into him, soul-deep and dark enough to keep him awake until the small hours of the morning.  
  
  
  
when he steps foot into their dorm, it's dark and quiet, everyone seems to be sleeping. he was glad they were. he needed time to himself.. to cry, to break, to put himself back together, to just... ignore it all perhaps. he didn't want to deal with himself. it was bad, he knew, he didn't care.  
  
  
  
he dropped his bag by the door and headed for the shower, the water stream was hiding his painful tears well, but sometime he had to get out. he stopped the water. inhale, exhale. he could go back and be okay.  
  
  
  
when he went back to his room, his usual roommate wasn't there. instead, he was greeted with very awake jongho, siting on his bed, just contemplating.  
  
"hey," hongjoong said carefully, the other's eyes snapped to him. "why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
  
  
"i was about to, but then i heard you coming back,"  
  
  
  
hongjoong wasn't sure what to reply to this. say thank you? tell him he could go to sleep now? it all seemed trivial.  
  
  
  
"i'm back now, i'll go to sleep as well, so you should too,"  
  
  
  
jongho sighed, he seemed conflicted. "hyung, can u see your eyes right now?" he got up from the bed, taking small steps towards hongjoong as if afraid he might scare him off. "i've never seen your eyes as red as they are right now,"  
  
  
  
hongjoong laughed, swatting at the hand that was coming to brush against his cheek. "ah, they just got irritated,"  
  
  
  
"by your tears?" and jongho's eyes right now, his eyes resembled shattered dreams, lost hope, absolute devastation, he was holding hongjoong deep in his sight. treasuring him deep down in his heart. he couldn't bear seeing him this hurt. "let me take care of you tonight, this one time, you always take care of me,"  
  
  
  
"you really don't have to," hongjoong's voice was getting thicker, new tears were getting ready to spill and wash away any resolve.  
  
  
  
"i want to, please," and jongho's hand was on his cheek now, brushing away a stray tear he didn't realize spilling.  
  
  
  
he was so warm, hongjoong felt so cold. he leaned into his touch, closing his eyes, as if afraid it'll disappear as soon as he searched for it. another hand brushed his wet hair back, massaging at his temple briefly. hongjoong sighed.  
  
  
  
"open your eyes, i'm right here,"  
  
  
  
and hongjoong did. jongho was so close, warm, warm, warm.  
  
  
  
close enough for lips to brush. they didn't. instead he kissed hongjoong's forehead, tenderly, with love. then his cheek, both of his eyelids.  
  
  
  
when jongho moved away to look at him, hongjoong trembled. he was shaking like a leaf, looking at him as if he held the entire galaxy in his dark brown eyes. perhaps he did.  
  
  
  
"are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"yes, please, please keep going," and hongjoong didn't remember sounding this desperate ever before. he wanted to let go.  
  
  
  
jongho nodded, moving his hand to his neck, carefully pushing away the bathrobe's collar and leaning close to his ear. "you're just so beautiful, hyung, you light up my world,"

  
  


it made hongjoong shiver and anticipate.

  
  


he nuzzled his neck, deciding to go for his chest instead, slowly trailing kiss after small kiss down, making the other gasp, he licks between his pecks, before going back up and touching their foreheads together. "i can do better, do you want me to?" jongho had to know. he didn't want to do anything the other didn't consent to. but the other seemed out of his mind.

  
  
  


hongjoong's mind only screamed  _ please, please, please.  _ "i want it, anything, you can do anything,"

  
  


jongho smiled softly and captured his lips, holding his waist with one hand, and rubbing his back with the other, it was searing, hongjoong burned. but he loved it. the way jongho licked kittenishly into his mouth, turning more bold when he was provided access.

  
  


the outside world didn't matter. how stormy hongjoong felt before, it started to dissipate. with every tender touch, every small gasp.

  
  
  


jongho pulled away, directing hongjoong to his own bed and having him sit. he brushed his hair back, relishing in the other's harsh breathing, getting goosebumps when he touched him.

  
  
  


"tonight, i'll try to return to you what you've been giving to me," jongho whispered, moving forward so he had hongjoong caged between his arms protectively, just ready to hold him forever. hongjoong moved forward on the bed, letting him be.

  
  
  


hongjoong's breathy "do it," seemed to unhinge any hold backs from jongho's side, who leaned down, pressing his hips against hongjoong's, the tension release making them both moan.

  
  
  
  


warm, warm jongho was turning searing hot. hongjoong loved it, he wanted to burn.

  
  
  


with jongho's arms around his head, he felt at home. but it could be better.

  
  
  


"pin my wrists over my head," dark with lust and love eyes met another pair of the same ones. jongho obeyed.

  
  


he quickly moved to catch hongjoong's slim wrists and pin them down, now his neck was gorgeously exposed for him. he pressed a kiss behind his ear, biting at the lobe, he had no piercings on at the moment but his ears were oh so sensitive. jongho didn't wait before licking down his jugular, making hongjoong writhe underneath, lifting his hips off the bed to meet him.

  
  


jongho gasped and pressed down softly as hongjoong went up. they met in a resonating moan.

  
  
  


hongjoong didn't need that much, he wanted to feel cared for. he wanted to be warm again. jongho kept kissing him, his lips, his neck, jaw, anywhere he could reach while keeping the position none of them wanted to break.

  
  


hongjoong was content. he wanted more.

  
  


"please touch me, i- i want to feel you,"

  
  


and who was jongho to deny. he sneaked his hand between them, taking hongjoong in his hand, who meowed in return. he rubbed his head, smearing the precome and making the other shiver. he was still trembling, shaking even.

  
  


"take us both, please, please, ah,"

  
  


his lower belly burned, he wanted to release so bad, jongho held both of them together, creating a rhythm that left hongjoong breathless.

  
  


his moans going higher in pitch, and him fighting to keep them low in slight fear of waking up someone else.

  
  


"oh, p-please,"

  
  


"come for me, hyung," jongho sped up, using his other hand to squeeze hongjoong's nipple between his fingers, making him cry out and spill all over both their stomachs. jongho following him close by with a grunt. not stopping until they were both spent and sensitive.

  
  


jongho burried his face in hongjoong's neck and breathed him in. "you might know, but i adore you,"

  
  


"thank you," hongjoong breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> it was literally 2am, I haven't checked for any mistakes, forgive my sins lol


End file.
